1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of restraint systems and more particularly relates to restraint systems for prisoners being transported in law enforcement vehicles, such as in the rear seat of a police car.
2. Description of Related Art
The transport of individuals such as arrestees or prisoners in the back seat of police cars is a common occurrence, and in many instances the individuals must be restrained for the safety of the officers and/or for their own safety. Often the individual is restrained using a pair of handcuffs, the arms of the individual being handcuffed behind the individual's back. In some instances though, a violent or non-cooperative individual requires further restraint, and it is known to provide a secondary restraint system to further restrain the individual such that movement from one location on the seat is restricted.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a secondary restraint system whereby the individual is secured to one location on the seat, the restraint system being capable of attachment to the standard child seat anchor provided in all vehicles (such as the vehicle's top tether anchor points, part of what is commonly known as the LATCH, or Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children, system), and whereby the restraint system attaches directly to the handcuffs or the individual's arm, and also whereby the restraint system restricts movement of the individual's torso.